Melt His Heart
by Sub0
Summary: When Sasuke met Sakura, something made his long frozen heart melt back into a healthy colour of pink. Sasusaku. High school fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ,**

**Go easy on me, it's my first published fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Sakura slowly descended from the staircase in the old terrace. Her head turned to the left, eying the slouched male figure on the kitchen table. A month ago, during the holidays, her father had broken the news to her that they were going to move to a new town, new school and new community to start life over. They used to live in a big city, with bright lights at night, tall _skyscrapers_ in every direction you look and large crowds of people on every street and pathway. There, they had dwelled in a cramped apartment, with rusty sinks and only four rooms, the kitchen, the living room, her parent's room, and of course, her room. Life in the city had been ok, though they had no car, there were plenty of taxis and buses. Every weekend, ever since she was five, Sakura and mother would take a taxi to the bookshop in one of the tall skyscrapers and every week, they would purchase one book to take home and read for the night. Sakura's mother was an author, not a well known one, but in Sakura's eyes, she was her hero.

"Morning, otou-san."

"Good morning, Sakura." Was the distracted reply

Those cramped, but enjoyable times were a few years behind them now, ever since Sakura's mother was killed in a car accident on the way to work. Now, all Sakura had was her father, who worked full time at a martial arts clinic back home. She sighed. Sakura knew that her father had left the past behind them in their cramped apartment, and had started a new and better life in Konoha. _Konoha. _When her father first mentioned the name of the small town, she was confused, she hadn't ever heard of "Konoha" before, and at a ripe age of 16, Sakura was full of knowledge to know most of the cities of the world.

"So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Toast. The bread's on the table and the toaster's next to the fridge." He replied, never once looking up from the local newspaper.

Sakura picked up two pieces of raisin toast, popped them into the toaster and waited, resting her weight on one hand, which was pressed against the corner of the kitchen bench.

"Sakura, it's almost the end of the holidays now."

Sakura snapped her head up and watched her father, who was still reading the newspaper. "And...?"

"There's this school in the local newspaper, the fees are cheap, the kids look nice..." Her father trailed off, finally raising his eyes to make contact with hers. "What do you say?"

Sakura walked over to her father and peered over his shoulder. "Where is it? What does it look like?"

Her father reached behind him in the old newspaper basket and put a leaflet on the table. On the front page, was a school, with clean red bricks, smiling teens and rays of sunshine. On the bottom in bold print said "Konoha High School, making your children's dreams come true", and on the top, was the date that the leaflets were given out. And that date was...

"LAST WEEK?" Sakura screeched. "You had one whole _week_ to show me that piece of paper and you show me _now_! When school is_ tomorrow_?" She buried her face in her hands.

"Well..."

"Well, we can't apply, it's too late!"

"Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you this, but it's been a bit...busy, you know? With unpacking and everything?" Her father began. "The thing is, I've already applied for you, and you've been accepted in!"

Sakura gasped. "Really? But...how will I get there? I mean, I don't even know the directions here!"

Her father looked at her. "Well, according to this leaflet, most of the kids here in Konoha go to Konoha High, so I'm guessing that all you need to do is walk out of our front foor and there should be a few kids in the same uniform. Just follow them to school, I guess."

Her jaw dropped as the looked at her father. "But...I'm going to look...like a _stalker_."

He grinned as he raised a hand and patted her pink hair fondly. "Then I guess that's your problem, eh?" Then he pushed his chair back and strode out of the kitchen.

Sakura groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

Yep, it most definately _was_ going to be her problem.

* * *

She stepped outside onto the concrete footpath and headed left. "According to the map, I just need to keep walking straight!" She said cheerfully.

_**"But then again, you've always sucked at reading maps." **_Oh _fabulous_, Inner Sakura was out to play.

_"But then again you've always sucked at shutting up!"_

_**"I wonder if there's any hotties at Konoha High?"**_

"Will you just shut up?"

"P-pardon?"

Sakura removed her eyes from the map and looked in front of her. There, was a girl with beautiful pearly eyes and midnight blue hair. Sakura looked down and assessed her clothing. Yep, that was Konoha High uniform. She opened her mouth and asked, "Excuse me, do you know the way to Konoha High School?"

The blue haired girl nodded, "Y-yes, me and N-Neji are going there right n-now."

Sakura looked to the left and saw a boy with silky chocolate hair, tied in a loose ponytail. He too, she noted, had pearly white eyes. Sakura's green eye's lit up, "Really? That's great! I've just moved to Konoha in the holidays, my name's Haruno Sakura, and you are..?"

The white-eyed girl nodded furiously, "H-Hyuuga Hinata, and this is my..."

The brown haired male butted in, "My name is Hyuuga Neji, and I am Hinata-sama's cousin." He said majestically.

Sakura nodded slowly. "O...kay...So which way's the school?"

"The opposite way of which you are facing." Neji replied smoothly.

She really needed to find out how to read a map.

* * *

_At Konoha High_

A dark and a blond haired boy rounded the corner and stepped into the school gates. Immediately, the feminine chatter ceased.

*Seconds of Silence*

"AHHHHHH! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN, WILL YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?"

"SASUKE-KUN, WILL YOU GO TO A STRIP CLUB WITH ME?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU MARRY ME?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU HAVE KIDS WITH ME?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN I HAVE YOUR UNDERPANTS?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU SIGN MY PANTIES?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU SIGN MY BRA?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU SIGN MY BOOBS?"

"SASUKE-KUN, CAN YOU SIGN MY BUTT?"

The two boys walked calmly past, down into the hall, finally stopping at the black haired boy's locker.

The blond removed his hands from his ears. "Geez, Sasuke-teme, how do you put up with _those_ girls?"

No reply

"SASUKE-TEME!"

The name echoed through the hallway. A silver haired teacher stuck his head out of one of the classrooms and strode down to the blond boy. "Uzumaki Naruto! I thought I told you to refrain from shouting such terms in the school hallway!"

"At least I don't _read _such terms 24/7!" Naruto retorted.

"That is because you barely know how to read, dobe." Sasuke removed the two wads of black from his ears.

"Ewww...EWW! SASUKE-TEME HAS BLACK EARWAX!"

"This is...NOT...earwax!" Sasuke paused between the words, to throw an earplug at Naruto's forehead, which simply bounced off and fell to the floor.

Girly screams could be heard a kilometre away. "AHHHHHHHHHH! SASUKE-KUN'S EARPLUGS!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't for get to review! This is my first go, so as I said before, go easy on me! **

**-Zero**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Zero: Thanks for bothering to read chapter two guys! Now we have two special people to do the disclaimer!**

**Naruto: Ooohh! Who's the special people?**

**Sasuke: Who do you think, dobe?**

**Naruto: Well there's Kakashi-sensei, Neji, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Lee, Gaara...**

**Zero: =.="**

**Naruto: Oh, it's Gaara isn't it?**

**Sasuke: Just do the disclaimer, dobe.**

**Naruto: Zero doesn't own Naruto! Damn right! No one owns me, except for maybe Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!**

**Zero: *Bangs forehead with palm of hand***

**Sasuke: She means the manga/anime, you dobe.**

**Naruto: Don't call me a dobe, TEME! *Pounces on Sasuke and makes a big writhing heap***

**Zero: Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

As Hinata, Sakura and Neji strode through the gates of the school, Neji walked a few strides faster and stood in front of the girls, stopping them abruptly.

Hinata looked at her cousin. "W-What's the matter, N-Neji?"

"I've just remembered that I need to go up to level four to give in my extra assignment, so you will have to show Sakura-san to the principal's office on your own, which I am sure you are capable of doing." Neji replied.

"H-Hai Neji, I c-can do it."

With that, Neji swiftly turned and started walking to the left side of the school, leaving Hinata and Sakura on their own.

"S-Sakura-san, if y-you would follow m-me, I'll take y-you to the o-office." Hinata stuttered.

Sakura nervously followed Hinata up one flight of stairs, turning right, left, right, right and left again, finally reaching the brown doors of the main office. Sakura strode up to an unoccupied window and was greeted by a cheery office lady.

"Good morning! I haven't seen you before. How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, I'm the new student."

The lady turned around and started looking through some files which, Sakura supposed, contained the student records. "Haruno, Haruno...Ah! Here it is! Haruno Sakura, you arrived in Konoha last month!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Welcome to Konoha High! My name is Shizune. Here is your timetable and your form, take the form to all your teachers today so that they can sign it. At the end of the day, please bring it back to the office. Oh! And your locker number is 499! Thanks for being with us! Hinata-san, take good care of her!"

"H-hai!" Came the muffled reply from the shy Hyuuga girl.

Then two girls simultaneously turned and headed for the door.

* * *

Hinata took Sakura back down to the locker hall and showed her to locker 499. There were two boys standing next to the locker next to hers. Fumbling with her locker combination, Sakura accidentally dropped her books and her timetable. Cursing, Sakura, bent down to retrieve her fallen items but was stopped when one of the boys beat her to it. He straightened himself up and handed her her books. Hinata turned bright red.

"Gomen!" Sakura muttered.

"That's ok!" chirped the boy who picked up her books. Chattering to his black haired friend, they left for their first class.

Sakura turned, and after a minute of trying to open the lock, she succeeded. Hurriedly, she stuffed her lunch inside and threw the door closed. She spun around and put her hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata-san! I have to get to.." She peered at her timetable again, "English with Kakashi-sensei in room...112!"

Hinata looked relieved, "T-that's the r-room I need to g-go to too. I-it's on this l-level, Sakura-san, just f-follow m-me."

* * *

Hinata was right, Kakashi-sensei's english room _was_ on level one. "D-Don't forget t-to get K-Kakashi-sensei to sign your s-slip, Sakura-san." Hinata whispered before going to her seat. Unluckily for Sakura, Kakashi-sensei was approximately...20 minutes late. It was uncomfortable standing at the front, and it was hard to ignore the hushed whispers of the class.

_"That must be the new girl!"_

_"She has such a big forehead."_

_"Oh no, another competitor for Sasuke-kun's love!"_

_"She is so youthful! Her hair is like the cherry blossoms!"_

Sakura tensed at the forehead comment, her hand fisting while still holding the form, making it crumpled. There was a knock at the door, and in came a silver haired man with a mask around his nose and mouth. The class instantly grew quiet. Sakura stepped up to him, silently handing him her slip. He took it and held it in front of his eyes. "Ahh, you must be Haruno Sakura. Welcome to my english class, I am Hatake Kakashi, but you may address me as Kakashi-sensei. Please introduce yourself to the class, say your name, what you like and dislike and your dream.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura took a deep breath, "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like the colour pink, cherry blossoms, science and good books and I dislike stuck up brats and people who think they are better than others. My dream is to become a renowned doctor."

Kakashi looked up from his orange book, "That's a wonderful dream, Sakura, please take a seat...is there anyone you know here in this classroom?"

"I am familiar with Hinata-san, sensei." She replied testily.

Kakashi looked around Hinata from his table, and turned his head back to Sakura. "I am afraid that there are no vacant seats near Hinata, it appears that the only seat left is the one next to Sasuke."

*Silence*

"SASUKE-KUN IS MINE!"

"I WANT TO SIT NEAR SASUKE-KUN!"

"THAT BITCH IS TRAYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US!"

All the girls in the class, apart from Hinata, were screamin profanities. Sakura walked to her seat and sat down, rolling her eyes. "Chill, it's not like I'm going to make out with him or anything, geez!"

She was answered by mulitiple screams of "BUT YOU WILL!"

Rolling her eyes, she rested her head on her palms. This, was going to be one heck of a period.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter 2 of Melt Your Heart! Don't forget to review!**

**-Zero**


End file.
